Si tú, yo: Si yo, tú
by mmmartta3
Summary: Theodore y Daphne. No hay Nott sin Grengrass, ni Daphne sin Theodore.


_**Disclaimer:** _ El potterverso no es mío para nada.

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de_ _junio_ _"Theodore & Daphne" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Primer puesto en el reto temático de junio "Theodore & Daphne" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Theodore es consciente de que hay muchas cosas que no sabe. Pero, también es consciente de que sabe muchas más cosas que el resto de niños de seis años con los que su padre le lleva a jugar.

Por ejemplo, sabe que su padre detesta las reuniones con el padre de Draco. Theodore cree que es porque el color del pelo del otro hombre le deslumbra, por eso de que son de la misma altura.

También sabe que cuando su padre dice: "Está prohibido entrar en mi despacho" se refiere a que está terminantemente prohibido, incluso si el dibujo que acaba de hacer es el mejor del mundo.

Y, además, sabe otra cosa que le hace sentirse un poquito especial, quizá porque el resto de niños no se dan cuenta. Últimamente, cuando Daphne y él pintan juntos, los adultos sonríen. Theodore ha podido darse cuenta de que piensan que él y Daphne se casarán en un futuro, pero en realidad sólo pinta con ella porque es la que hace mejores dibujos.

A Theodore le gustaría saber si para convertirse en mamá y papá hace falta algo más o basta con hacer dibujos juntos. Si el tema va de dibujos, él lo tiene claro, Daphne es perfecta. Sólo espera que nadie les obligue a besarse en los labios como hacen los padres de Pansy cuando creen que nadie les ve. Es repugnante.

* * *

A los diez años, Daphne Grengrass sabe perfectamente que, algún día, será la señora de Nott. Se podría decir que Theo le gusta todo lo que alguien te puede gustar cuando tienes diez años y no comprendes por qué mamá y papá han empezado a dormir en camas separadas.

A Theo le gusta leer, y a ella también le gusta leer. No es como los otros niños, que casi se hacen pis de la emoción cuando ven una escoba. Desde luego, no es como Vincent y Gregory, todo el día corriendo detrás de Draco. No, Theodore es diferente, es mejor. Y eso le gusta porque ella es mejor. Mejor que Pansy con su voz chillona y sus gritos y mucho mejor que Millicent, a la que hay que mirar dos veces para saber que es una chica.

Ella es Daphne Grengrass y, como siempre le recuerda su madre, tiene que encontrar un hombre a su altura para casarse. Se alegra de haber encontrado a Theo.

* * *

Theodore no sabría decir en qué momento Daphne empezó a ser Grengrass. Probablemente lo fue el día que la encontró dándose el lote con Terence Higgs en la sala común, pero tampoco está seguro.

Estúpida Grengrass.

En realidad a él le da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer esa imbécil, pero es que sus familias presuponen que ellos dos se casarán algún día, y él no quiere casarse con la chica de todos. Si quiere enrollarse con medio colegio que lo haga, pero que lo haga en privado.

Por Salazar, esa niña hace que le hierva la sangre.

Entre el nuevo cotilleo y la Brigada Inquisitorial, la casa Slytherin está descontrolada. Theodore lo odia ¿Tanto cuesta mantener un poco de calma y dejarle estudiar para los TIMOS?

Claramente, todo es culpa de esa Grengrass.

* * *

Los otros le dan igual, ella sabe que Theodore es el hombre de su vida. No es que sea arrolladoramente guapo o especialmente afable, es sólo que lo es. Nunca lo han dicho en voz alta, pero para ella está más claro que el veritaserum.

Por eso su primera vez _tiene_ que ser con él. Ella lo quiere así y, aunque no lo diga, Daphne está segura de que él también. Porque aunque se esfuerce en mantener una muralla de frialdad, Theodore Nott es un slytherin como el que más, y sería todo un ataque a su orgullo que ella, su futura mujer, se acostase con otro por primera vez.

Está casi segura de sus predicciones, no por nada se han pasado toda la vida uno al lado del otro. Nadie conoce a Theodore mejor que ella, nadie, así que cuando le besa, sabe que él va a corresponder.

* * *

No le gustan las bodas. Toda esa parafernalia innecesaria, esos falsos halagos y tanta gente alrededor. Odia la hipocresía y odia a todos los que fingen alegrarse por los novios cuando sólo han acudido al acto para ver _quién lleva qué_ o para comprometer a alguno de sus hijos con alguien de su misma escala social.

 _Hazlo por Daphne_ , piensa mientras mira alrededor, esperando a que la novia aparezca por la puerta.

* * *

Lo primero que ve al entrar a la iglesia es a Theo con el ceño fruncido. Sabe que compone esa expresión porque está odiándolo todo, y a todos. Sonríe, ese tipo de cosas son las que le gustan de él.

* * *

─ Vaya majadería cursi e innecesaria.

Dice, una vez a solas, en la que será su habitación los quince días que dura la luna de miel.

No dice nada más, pero tampoco hace falta.

─ Yo también te quiero, Theo.


End file.
